There has been known a container for filling beverages such as sportsdrink and orange juice. The container has a bag-shaped container body formed of a flexible film as forming material and having gusset portion; and a pipe-shaped delivery unit joined to the container body in a state that its flange portion is held at an end portion of an upper opening of the container body. The conduit portion of the delivery unit is inserted into the container body. It is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open(Kokai) No. 62-134826, which is laid open to the public in 1987.
Such kind of the liquid container is lighter in its weight and can be opened more easily than cans and bottles. Therefore, it can be used as a container to store beverages and sauces for Japanese noodles or Korean-style barbecued meat instead of glass bottles and plastic containers.
The above liquid container is, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, constituted of a bag-shaped container body 1 having two gusset portions 4(4a,4b) folded inwardly and two flat portions 3(3a,3b), and a delivery unit 2 having a flange portion 12 and a conduit portion 13. The gusset portions 4a, 4b folded inwardly are respectively positioned on both sides of the body 1 so that they make a space S1, where the flange portion 12 of the delivery unit 2 is set, between both inward ends 15a, 15b at the upper end portion of the container body 1. Thus, the upper end portion and the flange portion 12 are integrally bonded to each other by means of an usual heat sealing. The liquid container formed in such a manner has gaps S2 which are made between the flange portion 12 and each inward end 15a, 15b of the gusset portions.
In the above liquid container, however, the fact that the flange portion 12 of the delivery unit 2 is set in the space S1 between both inward ends 15a, 15b of the gusset portions results in that a horizontal section of the container body 1 is made rectangular and never regularly square, because whole size in width of the gusset portion 4 is narrower than that of the flat portion 3. Therefore, the liquid container is not stable in self-standing and frequently topples down when it is put on a shelf or the rack for displaying.